The Adventure continues
by AriaMoon15
Summary: Zereff has finally been defeated and life in the guild is back to normal. There are still lots of new experiences to be had and the learning curves are steep but they are never alone. What will happen now that Natsu and Lucy are finally dating? What is going on with Gajeel and Levy?


Year X793

Zereff has finally been defeated and the guild is back together. Word has spread around the guild that Nastu and Lucy are dating, they're not the only ones either. Grey and Juvia, Elfman and Evergreen, Gajeel and Levy have all gotten closer to varying degrees.

One ordinary day in Magnolia…

Lucy turned a little in bed and crashed to the floor. Now, she was awake. "Hey!" She sat up to check her bed. There, lay a bare-chested Natsu, with a silly peaceful grin on his face. Lucy smiled, he seemed happy and that was reassuring in the most bizarre way. _Hang on._

Reality falls as hard as a brick, why were they in bed together? Lucy froze in shock. Memories of the night before flooded her head, they had done that and _that._ The room felt like a sauna as her blush deepened.

"Drawon diving claw!" Natsu mumbled loudly as his fist punched the air. _Ah, the cause of my falling out of bed._ Lucy clenched her fist, "Nnnaatsuuu!"

Natsu bolted upright poised to attack, "Where's the monster?" after looking around he relaxed, sitting back down on the bed. "Oh, it's just you Lucy," he said sounding relieved.

Lucy glared at Natsu and gritted her teeth, "Just me ha? Well, I'll have you know I need my beauty sleep, to keep my complexion."

Happy walked around from the side of the bed rubbing his eyes. "Is there food ready?"

If looks could kill…

"Make it yourself!" Lucy stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door. She sighed as she started to run the bath. Looking down she noticed that she wasn't wearing her normal pyjamas, it was Natsu's shirt. _Crap, crap, crap._ She quickly pulled it off, but a scent caught her attention, it was Natsu's, which smelt like toast and a woody scent.

She shook herself out of her daydream and got ready for the day. She heard a knock on the bathroom door as she was perfecting her hair pigtails and mascara.

"Hey Lucy, you know you don't need to put that face paint on, you're pretty the way you are." Natsu walked away from the door.

 _This is why I love him_. She grinned as she took off her makeup, today she would go natural, except for a few spots of foundation. In the mirror, she spotted a hickey on her neck and desperately tried to cover it up because a hickey is evidence of last night that she didn't need to announce to the world.

They had taken a day off from quest to have a date, which went fantastically but rent needed to be paid soon.

"I'm fired up today, let's pick a good quest!" Natsu stated full of energy while on their way to the guild hall. _Where does he get all that energy?_

"Yeah!" Lucy replied with the same enthusiasm. The moment was interrupted by Natsu and Happy's growling stomachs.

"Food first."

"Aye."

Lucy chuckled, "I'll get Mira to whip something up when we get to the guild hall, ok?"

"Sure."

"Aye."

The guild hall gets bigger every year with new extensions and renovations always being done on it. Until the next time, it's destroyed.

"Morning Lu, Natsu!"

Lucy turned to see Levy running towards them.

"Levy! Morning," They hugged and started chatting while Natsu crawled straight to Mira. They never change.

"How's your job?"

"Yeah, it's good just taking it easy." She looked about and smiled. _Ah ha, so the talk about Levy and Gajeel is true then._ Lucy smirked as she looked around she saw Juvia talking to Gray who turned white.

"What's up with those two? Gray looks terrible," Lucy pointed to the couple and Levy shrugged.

"It's news to me, let's go and check."

"Hey, Juvia, Gray!" Lucy called as she approached. Gray practically jumped out of his skin. "What's going on?"

Juvia smiled the biggest smile we had ever seen, "Juvia carries Gray's baby." She lapsed into a happy fantasy of hers as Gray turned to dust.

Because the Guild Hall has ears, the rest of the guild was completely silent for a second.

"Aw, Gray's going to be a father, how wonderful!" Mira exclaimed walking over from the bar and kitchen area.

The entire place erupted into a chaotic celebration. _Wow, who would have thought when Juvia first got here it would end up like this._ Lucy chuckled to herself, abruptly over all the shouting and music, she thought she heard someone call her name. She looked around and no one was. A few moments later she heard the sound again and followed it to the guild hall entrance.

"Lucy! Lucy!"

"Jason?"

"Hey Lucy, guess what! Your book won an award! It's going to be presented a few days from now."

Lucy almost fell over in shock. _Oh my gosh! Yes! I totally did it!_

"Congrats Lu!" Levy appeared out of nowhere.

"Thanks, Levy." She beamed the entire rest of the day and the party lasted well into the night.


End file.
